ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trial by Fire
|requirements= Kazham Reputation 6 |items= |title=Heir of the Great Fire |repeatable=Yes, after Japanese midnight after receiving your reward. |reward=Ability to summon Ifrit or 10,000g or Egil's Torch or Fire Belt or Fire Ring or Ifrit's Blade |previous= |next=The Moonlit Path Mama Mia Waking the Beast |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Speak to Ronta-Onta in Kazham. If you have sufficient fame, he will give you a Tuning fork of fire. Reaching the Cloister Walking *Travel to Ifrit's Cauldron and head to the Cloister of Flames. **To get to the Cloister of Flames, enter Ifrit's Cauldron from Yhoator Jungle at (I-5). **Upon entering, follow the right-hand wall (northwest). A flame spout will block your path and you can either wait for it to go down (may take up to 15 minutes), or trade an Ice Cluster to it. **Follow the path west. When it splits, continue west through the cave to the end of the path. Turn south and fall down to a lower level (drop P). **After falling, head back north until you come to two sets of posts at (H-7) and walk off the edge between them. Once you drop, there's only one path you can take. Do so, and take the first left. Unity Warp *Talk to any Unity Concord NPC and ask to be warped to a Wanted area. Choose Level 125 and choose Ifrit's Cauldron. *Put up Sneak and Invisible, then walk west, drop down, then follow the path south and take the first exit east (J to Lower Area) *Follow this path into the next room and take the south exit at *The tunnel here ends just to the east of a ledge flanked by small pillars. Drop between the pillars to the ledge below. Travel north, taking the first left, and into the Cloister. After the Battle *Once you defeat Ifrit Prime, you will acquire the Whisper of Flames. *Return the Whisper to Ronta-Onta for your reward. :*Alternatively, hold onto it and when you have all six whispers, you may start the quest The Moonlit Path to fight Fenrir Prime. :*If you are collecting items for the Evoker's Ring, you will want the Egil's Torch from Ronta-Onta. The Fight *Everyone who is involved in the fight must have a tuning fork of the correct protocrystal. *There is no cap on this battle. *There is a 30-minute time limit. *You can buff up before entering the protocrystal, so feel free to do so and rest up while still outside. *Try to fight Ifrit Prime on Watersday and do not fight him on Firesday. *Keep up Barfira at all times. *Do not use Fire-based spells, weaponskills, or weapons that have Additional effect: , as they will heal Ifrit Prime. *The battlefield is shaped like a long path up the side of a hill, with a switchback about halfway to the top. This allows the mages to stand above the fight (and out of easy reach of the avatar) while still being able to cast spells on party members. Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands Quests de:Feuerprobe